The demands of modern living increasingly require adults to carry infant children with them as they engage in daily activities, such as shopping, housekeeping and gardening. Since such activities often involve use of the arms and bending from the waist, existing baby carriers and harnesses which require shoulder straps and concentrate the child's weight on the adult's upper body are unduly restrictive of the adult's upper body mobility.
The present invention aims to address this deficiency by providing a baby harness that does not require shoulder straps, but which rather uses the adult's waist and lower body to bear the infant's weight, thereby enabling much freer movement of the adult's arms and upper body. By concentrating the harness weight in the adult's waist area, this design provides for a closer alignment of the centers of gravity of the child and the adult, thereby minimizing torques which would otherwise impede bending and turning of the adult's upper body. This design also eliminates strain on the adult's shoulder, neck and back, as well as the pain associated with such strain. Moreover, the harness of the present invention completely envelopes and secures the infant's body and supports his/her back and head, while at the same time allowing free movement of the baby's arms and legs.